The copy Twins
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: At the age of five, Naruto and his twin sister Naruko unlock a power that could make them the strongest beings in the world if trained to use it right. Now see how these two titans fare in the Ninja world after Being trained by Professor Xavier and the X-men, look out world here come X-21 and X-22, rated M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hay every one, I adopted this from DarkbladeNaruto, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathically"_

**"Summon"**_  
_

**I don't own Naruto or X-men**

It was a calm day at Xavier's school for the gifted, the new students were slowly waking up the two teachers were making breakfast and Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in front of a special computer known as Cerebro.

'This is can't be, Cerebro never picks up a signal from there,' Charles thought, mere moments ago Cerebro had detected two Omega level mutants awaken their powers in a remote part of the world, the elemental nations.

Now normally, two Omega class mutants was bad enough, since each had the power to destroy a continent should they desire or lose control, but the fact that they were in the same place and on a war torn continent that was hidden from the rest of the world, then he needed to act fast.

'_Logan, Storm, please meet me in the hanger, and hurry,"_ the professor said telepathically to two of his first students.

"So what's the problem chuck?" asked Logan, aka Wolverine, as he entered the schools hanger followed by Ororo Munroe, aka Storm.

"A few minutes ago we had two Omega class Mutants awaken their powers in a village known as Konoha in the elemental nations," that shocked the two, since Cerebro never picked up mutations from the nations, or as the people in the elemental nations called them, Kekkei Genkai. "We are headed there to talk to the leader of the village to see if he will allow the two to come back here to train and learn control of their powers."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem if were headed to Konoha," Logan said with a smirk. "I know there leader, seeing as I helped them out in the third great ninja war, and Minato's always understanding."

"Very well, then let's head out, the sooner we get there the better, we don't need them falling into Magneto's clutches," nodding in agreement the three boarded the plane and headed out.

**Konoha**

It was a calm day in Konoha as one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze finished preparing lunch for her two children, Naruto Namikaze and Naruko Namikaze.

"Naruto, Naruko lunch is ready," she called out as her two children entered the kitchen looking a little pale, which she noticed immediately. "Are you two alright, you both look a little pale?"

"Well I feel a little hot, but I feel fine," Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"Um, I think we should go see Tsunade after lunch just in case," the twins nodded in agreement before digging into their food, ramen.

Once the three Uzumaki had each devoured at least ten bowls each, they headed towards the hospital, where they were looked over by the best medic in the elemental nations Tsunade Senju.

"Well, I can't find anything physically wrong with them," Tsunade said after going over their charts and double checking them. "The only thing I could find was when I checked their blood."

"You don't mean?" Tsunade nodded her head, shocking Kushina.

"Yes, the x-gene, but not just any x-gene, from what I can tell both are the first to have the true x-gene," she said smirking, she knew all about the x-gene, or as the people of the elemental nations called it, a Kekkei Genkai.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kushina asked while the two kids smiled, they had no clue what was going on but it sounded like they had a new bloodline that no one else had, which mad them happy, since they knew how much the villagers liked people with bloodlines.

"I don't know, but I would go talk to Minato about it," with a small nod Kushina led both of her children out of the hospital towards the Hokage tower.

Within the Hokage's office, Minato had a smile on his face, the reason, his old friend Logan was standing in his office with a smirk on his face.

"Logan, long time no see, what brings you here old man?" Minato asked shaking hands with his old friend.

"It's been a long time Minato, but I hate to say this isn't a social visit," he gestured towards the two people behind him.

"I see, please sit down," his expression became more serious as he sat behind his desk. "Now tell me, what can I help you three with?"

"Well first, allow me to introduce myself to you, I am Professor Charles Xavier, the head master of Xavier's school for the gifted, and the women next to me is Ororo Munroe, one of the teachers at my school," Ororo nodded her head in greeting. "My school is a school for mutants, which I'm sure you know what they are," Minato nodded every Kage and the leaders of villages with shinobi clans were informed by their predecessors about the world beyond the barrier that surrounded the elemental nations, including the mutation or bloodlines that pop up at random there.

"Yes I know what mutants are, and I know of you and your school, but why are you here, I was under the impression that you were content to leave the bloodline users here in the elemental nations alone," Charles let out a small sigh.

"Yes that was my plan, whoever early this morning we received word or two Omega class mutants that awakened their powers today, which is why we have come here," Minato raised an eyebrow at this. "We would like to ask permission from the family or families of the two and take them back to the institute in order to help them learn to control their new powers."

"Very well, if the two and their families agree to it, I will allow you to take them with you," Charles smiled seeing as Logan was right, Minato was very understanding.

Before anything else could be said the door opened to reveal Kushina and the twin, Kushina with a surprised look on her face at the sight of Logan and the twins with an excited look on their faces.

"Daddy," they yelled running over and climbing onto him, Naruko sitting on his lap while Naruto crawled onto his shoulders.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked as she rushed over and hugged her old friend and sparring partner.

"We're here to find two Omega class mutants and take them back to the institute to train them in controlling their powers," He said getting wide eyes from Kushina, who knew of the different mutant levels, seeing as she was a mutant herself. **(Her powers are the same as Deadpool's, only natural)**

"Well you don't have to look very far," she glanced over at the twins causing Minatos eyes to widen at her implication.

"Kushina, are you saying that…" he paused as Kushina nodded her head, he always had a feeling that at least one of them would be a mutant, but for both his kids to be Omega class mutants while their mother was only a Beta class was astounding. "Do you know what their powers are?"

Kushina shook he head with a small sigh. "No, we went to Tsunade because they were looking a little pale when I called them for lunch, she said they were fine but had activated an x-gene, and according to her it's not just an x-gene but **the** x-gene."

"What exactly does that mean?" Minato looked to Charles who was looking at the two with curious eye.

"Daddy, what's a mutant?" Naruko asked with a cute voice as she looked up at the fourth with curious eyes and a cute expression on her face.

"Well… um… why don't I let Professor Xavier explain it to you," the two kids looked at the bald man in expectation.

"Well I believe it would be easier to show you rather than explain it," he turned to Ororo. "Ororo if you would please."

"Of course professor," the woman smiled at the two kids before her eyes began to fog over, the eyes of both five year olds flashing a light blue without anyone noticing. Suddenly the Namikaze family turned towards the window as rain began to pour directly over the Hokage's tower only.

"Alright Ororo, you can stop now," the professor said as the rain continued to pour.

"It's not me professor," at her words the adults turned to look at the twins, both of whom had their eyes glazed over similar to Ororo's when she used her powers.

"Fascinating," the professor said as they rain stopped, the eyes of the twins returning to normal. "They were able to copy Ororo's power just by watching her, Logan if you would please show them your claws; I want to see if my theory is correct.

Nodding his head, Logan showed the two his metal claws, before his eyes widened as a pair of bone claws sprouted from the hands of both twins.

"What just happened?" Logan asked looking at the professor who had a small smirk on his face.

"_Well, if my theory is correct, both Naruto and Naruko's power is the ability to copy any mutation they see, and if my guess is correct, not only will they retain that power, but it will become their own,"_ Charles said telepathically to everyone in the room.

"_Wow, that's cool,"_ everyone cringed and the professor smirked as both twins shouted telepathically.

"So what happens now?" Kushina asked looking from the twins to the three older mutants.

"Well with your permission we would like to take them both back to the institute in order to help them learn to control their new powers," Charles said getting wide eyes from the twins.

"Can we go daddy, can we can we can we?" both five year olds began asking as they literally bounced off the walls.

"Well I suppose…" he looked over at his wife hesitantly. "Kushina what do you think?"

"I think it would be good for them," she smiled as both kids began to cheer loudly. "However, I would like both of them to return when they are fifteen in order for them to become shinobi."

"That can be arranged," Charles said getting a smile from the redhead before she vanished in a cloud of smoke, reappearing ten minutes later with two bags.

"Here you are the things they will need for becoming shinobi," she handed the bags to Logan. "The first bag has all of their cloths and things stored in a sealing scroll, the other bag has scrolls on things they will need to learn, such as chakra control, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, chakra paper, a scroll for the shadow clone jutsu which I suggest you teach them first, and five jutsu from each element," both Minato and Logan gained small sweatdrops at the face that she was over prepared while the grin the twins were wearing upon hearing they got to go, grew at the thought of all the jutsu they would be learning.

Three hours later

"Alright Gaki's wake up, I think you'd want to see this," Logan said waking up the two five year olds. It had been three hours since they five mutants had left the elemental nations and they were currently flying over the Xavier institute.

"Cooool," the twins said in awe as they looked at their new home for the next few years. The Institute was a large mansion with a lot of land.

Once they group had landed the professor lead them to the living room while mentally calling the other students to meet him. A few minutes later the five enter the living room where they find eight other people.

The first was a large man covered in blue fur; he was sitting next to a boy about a year older than the twins who was wearing a pair of red sunglasses.

Next to the boy was a girl with long red hair and a bright smile on her face, she was sitting next to another girl, who looked to be the same age as the twins, with brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

Sitting in an armchair is a boy with light brown hair eating a snow-cone while a boy covered in blue fur and a tail crouched on the back of the armchair.

Leaning against the wall was another girl with brown hair that looked a lot like Logan, while a blonde boy leaned over the back of the chair the boy with sunglasses was sitting in.

"Thank you all for coming, the reason I have called you all here is to introduce you to two new students who will be joining us, everyone I would like you to meet Naruto and Naruko Namikaze," the twins nervously stepped forward with a small wave.

"You two I would like to introduce you to our third teacher, Mr. Hank McCoy," the man covered in blue fur nodded to the two with a smile.

"Greeting you two, as the professor said my name is Hank McCoy, but you may also call me by me code name, Beast," Hank said with a smile which was returned by the two children.

"Next we have Scott and Alex Summers," the boy with sunglasses waved while the blonde gave them a peace sign.

"After that we have Jean grey," the redhead gave them a warm smile. "Followed by Kitty Pryde," the brown hired girl gave a small nervous wave.

"The next pair are Bobby Drake," the boy with the snow-cone nodded in their direction, "and Kurt Wagner," the blue boy cocked his head to the side with a fanged grin which was mimicked by the twins.

"And finally we have Logan's daughter, Laura," the brown haired girl leaning against the wall gave a small wave.

"Um, nice to meet you all," Naruto said bowing, followed by his sister.

"Yo Professor, what are their powers?" asked Bobby as he finished his snow-cone.

"Well Bobby, if you could go and get three apples from the kitchen I'm sure they could show you," Bobby nodded and ran to get the fruit before returning holding the apples. "Good, now give one to Naruto and Naruko then freeze the one you have.

Shrugging, Bobby handed them an apple then blew on his, causing it to freeze. Everyone watched in awe as the two new mutants followed his lead and blew on the apples, freezing them, before tossing them into the air and shattering them with their bone claw.

"Wow, how did they do that?" Alex asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Both Naruto and Naruko have an advanced mutation that allows them to copy any mutation they see and keep that mutation as their own," Charles said shocking the gathered mutants. "Now it's getting late, and we still have to unpack their things so all questions will be answered in the morning, now of to bed," with a small grown from three of the boys, all of the kids headed to bed while Logan showed the two Namikaze's to their new room.

"Well they certainly have a unique power," Hank said once everyone, minus the Professor, had left the room.

"They do indeed, and I have a feeling that with them living here, we are going to have some interesting times ahead of use," both men shared a look before heading off to bed themselves.

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**

**this is going to be a harem like DarkbladeNaruto, but their will be a few more girls.  
**

**Mutation: both Naruto and Naruko's mutation is that ability to copy and and all mutations they see, including bloodlines from the Elemental Nations, and of course they have to train in them.**

**Kushina's has the same power's as Deadpool, just that it's a mutation, which would explain the Uzumaki's Healing factor, their longevity, their superhuman stamina and chakra reserves. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay every one, I adopted this from DarkbladeNaruto, I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathically"_

**"Summon"**_  
_

**I don't own Naruto or X-men**

It was a warm summer day at the Xavier's Institute, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and explosions shook the yard as three fifteen year olds went through their early morning spar.

The first of the three was male; he had shoulder length spiky blonde hair and cauldron blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a black muscle shirt and a fox like mask with a black X across it and twenty one stamped on the forehead in a blood red color.

The second was female; she had waist length fiery red hair and cauldron blue eyes just like the male. She was wearing a pair of red pants, a red muscle shirt, which showed her c-cup breast, and a wolf like mask with a black X across it and twenty two stamped on the forehead in a midnight blue color.

The last person was also female; she had brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of purple pants, a purple muscle shirt, which showed of her b-cup breast, and a wolverine like mask with a black X across it and twenty three stamped on the forehead in a forest green color.

While the three were sparing the other kids at the institute sat on the patio and watched, seeing as the spars had become a normal occurrence.

"So who do you think will win this time?" asked Scott Summers as he watched the fight with interest.

"My moneys on Naruto, isn't that right Kyoko?" said a Kitty Pride Namikaze as she held her giggling daughter up in the air.

"Vell my money is on Naruko," said Kurt Wagner as he appeared in a puff of smoke, which caused Kyoko to start crying.

"Way to go Kurt, look what you did, there, there Kyoko the mean monkey won't hurt you," Kitty gently rocked her Kyoko back and forward trying to calm the crying baby.

"Sorry, I vasn't trying to scare de little von," Kurt said, not wanting an angry Kitty on his tail, or worse.

"What's going on," Kurt froze as an angry voice arrived on the patio along with three sets of footsteps. "Who caused Kyoko to cry?" at the question all of the other students pointed at Kurt, who gulped loudly before teleporting away in a cloud of blue smoke.

"*Sigh* stupide blue monkey scaring my kid," the male said as he removed his mask to reveal Naruto Namikaze, who walked over to Kitty, who was still trying to calm down the crying infant. "There, there, don't cry Kyoko daddy's here," Naruto gently took the crying baby from her mother's arms and began gently rocking it back and forward, causing it to slowly stop it's crying before giggling at its father.

"You know, I really wish I knew how you did that," said the redhead as she removed her mask to reveal Naruko Namikaze. "Every time I try to calm her down, it doesn't work."

"I know I can never get her to stop crying either," said the third masked figure, who pulled her mask away to reveal Laura.

"To be honest, I have no clue how I do it, it just happens," Naruto chuckled sheepishly getting another giggle out of the baby.

"Well whatever, I guess Kitty will have to figure out a way to calm her down herself until we get everything set up for them back at the village," Naruko shook her head before heading inside to finish packing her things.

"Oh yeah, we're heading back to the leaf today," Naruto paled, wondering what his mom would say, or do, when she found out about some of the things that had happened to him and his sister while they were at the institute.

**Flashback**

"Come on you two we're going to be late for school," Naruko shouted looking back at Naruto and Laura. It had been a little over three years since the twins had arrived at the institute and a lot of thing had happened, the most notable of which is them meeting different mutants such as Magneto, Sabertooth, Mystique, Gambit, Banshee, and Juggernaut to name a few, and copying their powers, mostly unintentionally.

"We're coming, so just hold you're horses," Naruto looked over when he heard something hit the ground. Looking over he saw Naruko lying on the ground with something sticking out of her arm. "Naruko, are you alright?" he paused and looked behind him to see Laura hitting the ground before feeling something hit his arm.

"_Professor, we need help,"_ Naruto was able to call out telepathically as the last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness were two people in black body suits and masks.

A few hours later Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around, surprised as he found himself inside a liquid filled tub inside a lab, Naruko and Laura in tubs on either side of him, each of them in only their under ware and each hooked up to some wires.

"Well it seems you're awake, good that makes this process all the more enjoyable to watch," said a man in a suit under a lab coat.

"_What are you going to do to us?"_ Naruko asked fear in her voice; all three of them had been told about the weapon X project by Logan when they asked why his claws were metal instead of bone.

"Why that's simple, I'm going to turn the three of you into the ultimate weapons," he had a crazed look in his eye that sent shivers down their spines.

"_If you hurt them I swear I'll kill you,"_ Naruto's statement made the man laugh, before he motioned for a scientist to begin the experiment, causing all three kids to writhe and scream in pain.

"Excelent, the new Adamantium bonding seems to have been a success," the man grinned manically seeing the heart rate for the three was steady. "Now we can eras their memories and train them to be the ultimate weapon, and when they are older breed them to create and arm of super soldiers," the man chuckled before stopping as two clawed hands pierced his heart.

"I told you I would kill you if you hurt them," the man turned to see Naruto with his clawed hands sticking out of his chest, before he removed his hands and decapitated the man with his new Adamantium claws.

A few hours later, Logan and Storm arrived at the lab and stopped, staring in horror at the sight before them. Sitting in front of the two older mutants were three blood soaked kids, each of them having killed all of the researchers and destroying all of the equipment and data so that no one could recreate the weapon X project.

**Flashback End**

After that day, Logan had increased their training, especially when Laura said she wanted to go to the Elemental nations with the twins and become a genin.

Once Laura had decided to become a genin, Logan pushed them each to their limits and beyond, ranking them all at chunin level, even though they knew Logan had higher standards than the leaf.

Despite their intense training, Naruto knew their mom would be happy to see them, then he thought about what she would do once she found out about Naruto's little harem, which came around when Logan told everyone that he was eligible for the CCA, or Clan Creation Act, which required people with new bloodlines to start a clan.

**Flashback**

Naruto sat in the living room stunned, the reason it was his thirteenth birthday, and Kitty, Laura, Naruko, Jean and a few of the other girl had each told him that they loved him and were now glaring at each other, preparing for a huge fight.

"Well this is a funny," Logan said walking over to Naruto and handing him his first beer, since in the elemental nations if you were old enough to kill you were old enough to drink and have sex, and Logan decided to follow this particular saying, in order to get Naruto ready for when he returned to the elemental nations.

"What do you mean funny, the girls look like they're about to kill each other," Naruto looked over at the Canadian who was chuckling at the situation. "What's so funny, if you hadn't noticed we're about to have a fight on our hands."

"It's funny because you three haven't been paying attention in your studies of the village laws," everyone turned to stare at him in confusion, causing the man to sigh.

"*Sigh* because of your mutation, or bloodline, you fall under the CCA law, or Clan Creation Law, which was put in place by the first Hokage, it states that any man with a new bloodline has to have three wives by the time he turn's eighteen," everyone's eyes widened at that, especially the girls. They had all seen the law, but over looked it as something that didn't apply to them.

"Of course the minimum is three wives for each bloodline, but since you're mutation is always growing and you keep any new mutation you see, there's no limit to the amount of wives you're allowed to have," the older mutant calmly drank his beer while Naruto, swallowing the lump in his throat, turned to face the girls, all of whom had a strange glint in their eyes. "Did I also mention that there's a saying in the elemental nations, old enough to kill old enough to drink and have sex," Naruto turned a glare onto the Canadian and he could swear he heard him let out an evil chuckle.

Slowly turning to face the group of girls in front of him, Naruto gulped upon seeing the hunger in their eyes. Letting out a long sigh, Naruto opened his beer, downed it in one gulp, then threw the bottle into the air, and using Scott's power's to destroy it, before hopping over the chair he was sitting in and running like a bat out of hell.

The rest of the night went by in a blur as Naruto led all of the girls on a man hunt around the institute, before he was captured by Naruko and Laura, and dragged into a room, where they were joined by Kitty, before Naruko put up a silencing seal. The next morning, Naruto woke up to find himself still inside of Kiddy while Naruko and Laura clung to him, Naruko on his left and Laura on his right.

**Flashback End**

Naruto shuttered at the memory, especially when Storm found out Kitty was pregnant; she nearly killed Naruto with lightning bolts for being irresponsible, despite his protest that it wasn't entirely his fault.

Sighing at the memories, Naruto place the rest of his things into a sealing scroll, which he placed in a backpack, before heading down to the hanger.

"So are you three ready to go?" Logan asked once Naruto had reached the hanger, where everyone was gathered in order to see the three off.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Naruto said after kissing Kitty and Kyoko good bye, getting teary eyes from his baby girl. "Don't cry, Kyoko, daddy will see you real soon alright," Kyoko hiccupped a little as he hand her back to Kitty, before walking onto the Blackbird, which took of a few minutes later.

"So are you excited to be returning home?" Naruko asked glancing at her brother with an exited expression on her face; it was obvious that she was excited to be returning home after so long.

"Other than being terrified that mom is going to kill me when she finds out she's a grandmother, yeah, I'm excited," the two girls smiled at his answer.

"That's good, I would hate for my husband to be nervous over something small like this when we've faced off against people like Juggernaut, Sabertooth, and the Hulk," all three shuttered at the memory of their fight with the Hulk, they had destroyed half of down town Las Angeles and were forbidden by S.H.I.L.D. to ever return to the city.

Smirking at the excited air his family was exuding, Naruto put his headphones in his ears, leaned back, and closed his eyes as the music of 'Linkin Park' filed his ears.

A few hours later, Logan and the three teens, each wearing black cloaks, were headed towards the Hokage's office.

"Hold it, you can't go in there, the Hokage's in a meeting," the secretary called as the four mutants ignored her words, with Naruto kicking in the door.

"Don't you three know how to knock, we're in a meeting here," a redheaded woman said with a scowl on her face before she noticed Logan enter behind the three teens. "Logan what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to return your kids," the Canadian said gaining a surprised look from the woman and the others in the room.

With a smirk on his face, Naruto lowered the hood of his cloak, shocking everyone since he looked like a clone of the fourth Hokage. "Yo what's up, long time no see, mom, dad, grandma Tsunade, old pervert," Jiraiya facefaulted at the name, "Cyclops," Kakashi who was leaning against a wall smiled at the return of his sensei's students.

"Naruto, Naruko is that really you two?" Kushina asked as Naruko lowered her own hood, before the twins were crushed by the redheaded mutant. "Oh welcome back, it's been so long."

"She's right it's good to have you both back," Minato said appearing next to them and pulling them into a hug.

"It's good to be back dad," the younger redhead smiled as they were let go.

"So how was your time beyond the barrier?" Tsunade asked the two after she got her own hug in.

"Do we have stories to tell you," Logan smirked as he closed the door, before telling the elder shinobi a shortened version of some of their adventures, including the Adamantium bonding and the fact that Kushina was a grandmother.

Upon hearing that Kushina was a grandmother, everyone glance over at her wearily where they found her hair shadowing her eyes; before anyone could say anything, Kushina had Naruto in a bone crushing hug as she went on about getting lots and lots of grandbabies to spoil.

"Well it seems like you three have had quit the adventure while you were away, so it's with great pleasure that I award you all with these," he opened his desk drawer and pulled out three headbands, handing one to each of the teens. "Congratulations, you are all now genin of Konohagakure no Sato, tomorrow I want you all to return here in order to begin missions, Kushina you will be their Sensei," at this all four nodded their heads.

"Well I hate to ruin a party, but I got to go and meet my team along with team's eight, nine, and ten for a group spare," Kakashi said gaining everyone's attention. "You three could join me if you like, it would give you an opportunity to meet this years and last year's genin teams."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the three mutants followed Kakashi to training ground seven where the found nine kids and three adults.

"Finally, you're late Kakashi sensei," said an arrogant looking boy who was wearing the Uchiha crest on his back. "And who are they?" he pointed out the twins and Laura.

"Sorry I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around," he chuckled getting a sweatdrop from everyone present. "As for these three, they're a new team that Minato Sensei just instated, so I brought them to meet you guys."

"Yo, Nice to meet you, the name's Naruto, but you can call me X-twenty one," Naruto noticed the eyes of the three jonin widen at his name.

"Name's Naruko, but you can call me X-twenty two, nice to meet you," Naruko waved, again getting wide eyes from the three jonin.

"My name is Laura, but you may call me X-twenty three," Laura nodded, all of them getting weird looks from the genin.

"Well since you three introduced yourselves allow me to introduce you to everyone, first my team, team seven which consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai," Sasuke had a superior look on his face, Sakura looked nervous and Sai had a creepy fake smile.

"Next we have team eight consisting of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga under Kurenai Yuhi," Shino nodded his head, Kiba had a superior look on his face similar to the Uchiha, Hinata waved shyly at them and Kurenai nodded her head with a warm smile.

"After that, we have team nine consisting of Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higarashi, and Rock Lee under Might Guy," Neji followed the Uchiha and Inuzuka's lead with the arrogant smirk, Tenten had a warm smile on her face, and Rock Lee and Might Guy both gave them a thumbs up and a blinding smile, causing the three mutants to shudder.

"And finally we have team ten which consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi," Ino gave them a small smile, Choji waved happily and offered them a bag of chips, and Shikamaru let out a small yawn while analyzing them, and Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can all work well together in the future," Naruto smiled before turning a glare onto Neji, Sasuke and Kiba, all of whom snorted. "Something wrong?"

"We don't need weakling like you three pretending to be shinobi," Sasuke said causing Naruto to develop a twitch.

"Yeah what Sasuke said, I'm top dog around here and we don't need losers like you making us look bad," Naruto's twitch increased at Kiba's words.

"We don't need failures in our ranks, so why don't you three quit now, you're not fated to become shinobi," at the end of Neji's little rant, Naruko and Laura were trying to calm Naruto down, which worked as an idea formed in his head.

"Alright, let's make a little deal, wear all out here for team spars, so why don't I take on Neji, Sasuke and Kiba at the same time, if I lose, we'll turn in out headbands, but if I win each of you has to give me one of your clans jutsu," Laura sighed and Naruko shook her head at her brother's antics.

"Alright, I except/ Fine by me/ whatever loser," the three said before the four moved to stand across from each other.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Kakashi asked stepping forward to referee the match. At Naruto's nod he let out a small sigh. "Very well, then let the match of Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba, begin."

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**

**this is going to be a harem like DarkbladeNaruto, but their will be a few more girls.  
**

**Mutation: both Naruto and Naruko's mutation is that ability to copy and and all mutations they see, including bloodlines from the Elemental Nations, and of course they have to train in them.**

**Naruto and Naruko have obtained the same powers as Magneto, Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Mystique, Gambit, Banshee, Cyclops, Professor X, and Kitty.**

**Current Harem: Naruko, Laura, Kitty, Jean...**

**Naruto's Family: Minato (Dad), Kushina (Mom), Tsunada (Grandmother), Jiraiya (Grandfather), Naruko (Sister/wife) Laura (Wife), Kitty (Wife), Kyoko (Daughter).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay every one, I adopted this from DarkbladeNaruto, I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathically"_

**"Summon"**_  
_

**I don't own Naruto or X-men**

"Man, this is going to be a pain," the gathered genin all looked at Shikamaru, wondering what he meant before looking back at the four boys who were about to start.

"You're right, but it's their own fault for picking a fight with Naruto," Laura said getting annoyed looks from Sakura and Ino, Sakura being Sasuke's biggest fan girl and Ino, while having lost a lot of her fangirl tendencies, was still a Sasuke fangirl, even though it was disappearing.

"What do you mean by that, you make it sound like that loser has a chance against Sasuke, or the other two," Sakura screeched, causing everyone to wince and making the three mutants wonder if she was somehow related to Banshee.

"*Sigh* just watch and you'll see what we she mean's," Naruko said shaking her head at her brother's actions.

With that everyone turned back to watch as the four boy's continued to stare of at each other, the three clan heirs were tense seeing as they didn't know who was going to attack first, and Naruto had a bored expression on his face as he waited for them to start; he had learnt from experience, thanks to his fight's with people like Juggernaut, Sabertooth and the Hulk, that you do not to rush strait into a fight.

"*Sigh* well since it seems none of you want 'big strong genin' want to start things of, I guess I will," Naruto took a deep breath before blowing out a cold blast of air, freezing the ground and causing his three opponents to jump in order to avoid the blast.

While the three were in the air, Naruto skated across the frozen field towards Kiba, and punched him in the face as he landed, everyone wincing as they heard a cracking noise coming from Kiba, and sent him flying into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, he took Kiba out in one blow," Choji said in shock as Naruto began dancing around Neji, who had gotten his footing by adding chakra to his feet and was now attacking Naruto.

"I just hope he's not hurt too bad," Hinata said watching as her cousin continually missed his mark, before Naruto sent him back with a kick to the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

"Don't worry, Naruto knows that he's not suppose to kill them," the group glanced at Laura briefly before turning back to the fight as Naruto hit Neji with a drop kick, knocking him out.

"That's two down, one to go," Naruto smirked as he turned to face Sasuke, who had just managed to get his footing. "I really don't feel like wasting any more time on you guy's so," Naruto pointed his pointer and middle fingers at the Uchiha heir.

Everyone watched in awe as lightning began to spark over Naruto's hand before he fired a small beam of lightning, which hit Sasuke dead in the chest, knocking him out.

"Well that was fun," everyone stared at Naruto as he headed back towards his sister and wife, stunned looks on their faces, this kid had come out of nowhere and beat last year's rookie, this year's rookie and the heir of the Inuzuka clan all in the span of about five minutes without breaking a sweat. "But I think we're going to head out," with a small wave the three mutants headed back towards the Namikaze compound.

Hokage Tower

Everyone was silent as they watched Naruto's spar with the three genin. After Kakashi and the three new genin had left the office, Minato had called all of the clan heads in order for them to see how his kids had grown over the years.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Hana Inuzuka, breaking the silence in the room, she had come with her mother, Tsume Inuzuka to check out the two, since she had baby sat both Namikaze heirs when they were younger.

"You're right, they should have known better than to try fighting an unknown enemy," Itachi said, disappointed at his brother's foolishness. Itachi had come with his mother Mikoto Uchiha to see how the twins had grown since, like Hana, he had watched them a few times when they were younger.

"You do realize that the Uchiha, Inuzuka and Hyuga clan now owe them one of their clan's jutsu, right," Shikaku said getting small nods from Tsume, Hiashi, and Mikoto, who became head of the Uchiha clan after half the clan died in a failed coup.

"Yes well, while we do owe them one jutsu, I doubt they will be able to use the one they get from the Hyuga clan, since all of our jutsu require the Byakugan," Hiashi said, thinking that they wouldn't be able to use his clan's jutsu, not yet knowing about the twin's power.

"Actually Hiashi, they will be able to use you're clan's jutsu, or at least Naruko and Naruto will," Minato said getting a confused look from the clan heads. "*Sigh* thanks to their bloodline, which is similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan, they are able to copy other bloodline's just by watching them, and since Neji used his Byakugan during the spar, I'm pretty sure that the twin's copied the Byakugan, though from what I've been told, they copy bloodline's whether they want to or not, they haven't learned to choose which bloodline the can copy."

The room fell silent again as all of the clan head's looked at the Hokage in disbelief, a bloodline that copied other bloodline's, that was a little hard to swallow.

"So, you're yelling use that your kids have a new bloodline that allows them to copy any other bloodline they see?" Minato nodded to the question asked by Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of the Yamanaka clan. "Are they under the CCA?"

"*Sigh* yes, Naruto is has agreed to the CCA, and he already has numerous wives and one child, with another two on the way," everyone had wide eye's at this; they didn't think the boy would agree to the CCA, his father didn't when he became Hokage, and they didn't think he would move as fast as he was. "The rest of his of his family will be coming here during the month break between the second and third task of the chunin exam."

"Can you tell us who his wives are?" asked Choza the head of the Akimichi clan.

"Well his first two wives are Naruko and Laura, his two new team mates," they nodded at that; it wasn't uncommon for brothers and sisters of a dying or new clan to get married. "Then we have Kitty Pride, who is also the mother of his first daughter Kyoko, Kitty has a bloodline that allows her to go through walls and objects," the clan heads were stunned, a bloodline like that was very valuable to shinobi.

"Another one of his wives is a girl names Rahne, who can turn into a wolf at will, she is also carrying his next child or children," Tsume and Hana were really interested in that, a bloodline that would allow them to turn into a wolf, this girl would definitely fit in with the Inuzuka clan.

"A third is named Wanda, she is the daughter of one of the enemies they made while away, but she apparently fell for Naruto, though she only seems to get along with Naruko and Laura, her powers are classified," that got raised eyebrows all around.

"Next is Logan's second daughter, Rina, she has the same healing factor as her dad and sister, but her claws, instead of bone, are made of energy," everyone was surprised, they were told that Laura was the daughter of Logan, who helped them win the third shinobi war, but they didn't think he had another daughter.

"His fifth wife is Jean Grey, who is also carrying his kid, her powers are classified," Minato blinked at that and looked at the file again, her powers were also classified, that couldn't be good, he's have to talk to the three about that later.

"His last wife is a girl name Amara, and her powers are an advanced form of the Lava release bloodline," that was a surprise, the lava release bloodline was pretty rare, even in Iwa and Kiri, were they were most commonly found.

"Troublesome, looks like he's goanna have his work cut out for him," Shikaku said getting a nod from the other men in the room.

"Well, that's all that I wanted, to show you how the twins have grown over the last ten years, you're all dismissed," all the clan heads and two clan heir were thinking over what they had learnt about the two, expecially the two Inuzuka women, who could tell just by watching him that Naruto was the ultimate alpha, they would just have to show Laura and Naruko that they would be good for Naruto's pack.

Within the Namikaze compound, Naruto, who was setting up a baby room with his mom and wives, for when Kitty and Kyoko arrived, froze as a shiver ran up his spin.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Laura asked seeing him freeze up.

"I don't know why but I have the strange feeling that we're going to have another family member soon," the three woman raised an eyebrow before Kushina smirked, thinking she may know who it would be.

Once the three had left Minato's office she had gone to start on the baby's room while he called a clan meeting about the three, and she knew the Tsume would take Hana. She chuckled a little thinking her hunch might be right since Hana was only two years older than the twins.

"Mom, what are you smirking about?" Naruko asked feeling a little freaked out by her mother's smirk, which came after Naruto's strange feeling, that didn't bode well in her book.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," she smiled before leaving the room, getting strange looks from the three.

"Alright, that was weird," the twins nodded in agreement, even though they hadn't seen their mom in ten years, they could tell she knew something and it sent shivers up their spines.

That night, after the three had finished unpacking, they headed down stairs before they heard the doorbell chime. Curious as to who it could be at this hour, the three glanced over the second floor railing and watched as Kushina opened the door.

"Welcome thanks for coming," the twins eyes widened as their mom let in their favorite baby sitter, Hana Inuzuka along with her mom Tsume and surprisingly Kiba.

"Hana," Naruto jumped over the railing in excitement and tackled his child hood crush in a bear hug, getting a smile out of the older women and a shocked look from Kiba.

"Hay Naruto, long time no see," the chunin said with a smile as she returned the hug from the young mutant.

"What are you doing here?" the two turned to see Kiba glaring at Naruto, obviously still mad about getting his ass kicked in one hit.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't we be in our house," Kiba turned to face Naruko, his eyes widening, both at what she said and the fact that her and Laura were in the home of the Fourth Hokage.

"Wait are you saying both of you are the famous children of the fourth Hokage that disappeared ten years ago," the three mutants turned to the older kunoichi for an explanation.

"After you two left, we informed the clan heads where you went, but apparently someone spread the rumor that you both were kidnapped by an ancient summon," they two gave her a blank stare in response.

Shaking their head at the answer they got to Kiba's apparent stupidity, the three mutants and one chunin follow the two older kunoichi to the dining room, where they all sat down to a nice dinner, seeing as Minato had to work late.

Once dinner was over, the two families headed into the living room in order to hear about some of the teen mutants adventures while outside of the village.

"And then before Juggernaut could charge, me and Naruto appear next to him and cut his belt before pantsing him in down town Chicago, while news choppers circled the sky getting the whole thing on film, then when he tried to hit us, Naruto ducked behind his legs and I pushed him, and he fell onto a crater he made, his pink boxers sticking up in the air for everyone to see," the three older kunoichi burst out laughing as Naruko finished telling them about one of their fights with Juggernaut.

"Oh man, that is funny, man I wish I could have seen it," Tsume and Kushina nodded in agreement to Hana's word, it would have been funny to see in person.

"Yeah right, like that really happened, I bet you just made that up to look good in front of Hana," Kiba scoffed getting a glare from his sister.

"Actually Kiba, everything Naruko said was true," everyone turned to see Minato walk into the room with a smile, having heard the end of the story. "Professor Xavier was kind enough to send me a report after every mission the three of them took, which is why I didn't give them a genin test."

"So wait, if everything she said is true, then you cheated us earlier today at the team spars," Kiba yelled before getting smacked upside the head by his mother.

"Thank you for reminding me about that Kiba," Tsume growled at her son, who shrunk away from her furry as she turned to Naruto with a serious expression. "Naruto, I need to talk to you about the bet you made earlier with Kiba, and the other two boy's," Naruto nodded as he sat up straighter.

"Now I can't speak for the other two clans, however Kiba's and idiot, for making a bet like that without clan permission," Kiba shrunk into himself, trying to escape his mother's evil eye. "Because of the type of bet he made, betting one of our clan's jutsu, I had to talk with the clan elders who have decided not to give you one of our jutsu," Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, he didn't really care about the jutsu, but he did win that bet fair and square.

"However they did hear that you are under the CCA and wanted to make a clan alliance through a marriage," everyone turned, upon hearing a strange noise, to see Laura pulling her fist out of a hole in the wall.

"So they want to try to marry him of to someone he doesn't even know, well they'll have to do it over my dead body," she popped her knuckles angrily.

"Normally yes, however, Hana volunteered for the marriage should Naruto agree, and even though the elders ordered her not to teach you any Inuzuka techniques should you except the marriage, I told her she could teach you whatever she wanted," Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to a blushing Hana, she had volunteered to marry him.

"Are you really alright with this Hana," the older Inuzuka heir smiled at him as she stood up and walked over towards him.

"Does this answer your question," she cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he quickly got into as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You do realize that Naruko and Laura are two of the three alphas right?" Naruto asked as they separated, getting a nod from the chunin. "Well then I, guess I got no choice but to accept the Inuzuka's marriage proposal."

"So you're not mad that they tried to back out of a bet with you," Naruko asked with a smirk on her face at her brothers new mate; she knew about his crush on Hana when they were kids and could swear Hana had a small crush on him as well.

"Honestly, I could care less about the Jutsu, I just made that bet thinking they wouldn't risk fighting an unknown enemy with high stakes on the line, not including their lives," Tsume let out a small breath she had been holding. "Though I would have been pissed if they had out right refuse me or claimed that I cheated somehow, since I had four Jonin eye witnesses and there's no real way for a shinobi to cheat in a fight."

Smiling at Naruto's maturity, and the fact that Hana would be in good hands, the Inuzuka family said their goodbye's before heading home for the night, allowing the three young mutants to head to bed in order to be ready for their first day of missions.

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**

**this is going to be a harem like DarkbladeNaruto, but their will be a few more girls.  
**

**Mutation: both Naruto and Naruko's mutation is that ability to copy and and all mutations they see, including bloodlines from the Elemental Nations, and of course they have to train in them.**

**Naruto and Naruko have obtained the same powers as Magneto, Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Mystique, Gambit, Banshee, Cyclops, Professor X, and Kitty, Storm, Iceman, Nightcrawler,, Jean, Laura (the claw in her foot), Wolverine, Magma, Wolfsbane, Scarlet Witch, Wild Thing. (i'm getting most of these guy's of X-men wiki if you don't know who some of the mutants are.)**

**Current Harem: Naruko, Laura, Kitty, Jean, Rahne, Wanda, Rina, Amara, Hana...**

**Naruto's Family: Minato (Dad), Kushina (Mom), Tsunada (Grandmother), Jiraiya (Grandfather), Naruko (Sister/wife) Laura (Wife), Kitty (Wife), Kyoko (Daughter), ****Jean (wife/pregnant), Rahne (wife/pregnant), Wanda (wife), Rina (wife), Amara (wife), Hana (wife).**


End file.
